My New Family
by crazysychoninja
Summary: Shikamaru, Temari and their children have to contend with a new member of the family. Hidan has to contend with living with the Nara family. So both have a bit of a learning curve. Mainly a Hidan focused story. Companion to Redemption by TheIllusiveMrJamison, but not entirely canon to that storyline. Rated M for language(Hidan) suggestive themes, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Crazysychoninja here and I wanted to let you know that this is going to be a series of oneshots. They're in the same universe as my partner TheIllusiveMrJamison's story Redemption, but they might not be considered canon. I'll be attempting to update weekly, but there is a chance that you might get a chapter from Redemption instead. I hope you guys enjoy, and take care everybody!**

 **I don't own Naruto…But I sincerely wish I did**

Chapter 1: Woken up

Shikamaru was woken from his sleep, certain he had heard a noise. But after a few more seconds of not hearing anything else, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. And then he heard it again. He slowly rose from his bed, trying not to wake his wife. He heard a slight groan from the other side of the bed and knew he was unsuccessful. He looked back at her, and she was rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong, Shika?" Temari looked up at him, and had a look of concern on her face.

"I thought I heard something in the kitchen. I'm going to go see. Go back to sleep."

"It's three in the morning. You didn't hear anything, let's go back to bed." And then they both heard it again. Someone was in their house. Both of them were wide awake, and they walked downstairs, silently hoping not to disturb their children or the intruder. They saw the kitchen light on, and a shadow moving. Shikamaru nodded to his wife, and made the appropriate hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" He entered the room and watched as his shadow connected to the occupant's own. Temari jumped forward and tackled the man. They both fell into the table, knocking over what he was making and fell to the ground. She held a kunai to his throat, and then did a double take.

"Hidan? What are you doing?" Hidan coughed a bit, and had icing all over his face and shirt. He was blushing furiously, and he looked ashamed. Shikamaru released his jutsu and Temari climbed off the silver haired man.

"What are you doing sneaking into my house?" Hidan stood up, and even though he was a good half a foot taller than both of them, he looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed and he was kicking his feet together. Temari smirked a little. He was such a child at times. Maybe that's why he and their children got along so well.

"Well...I remember you guys said that Shikami loved chocolate...and her birthday is coming up...so I tried...to make her...you know, a little...chocolate cake…" That explained the icing. Temari then realized what happened, and felt bad that his cake was now on the floor, ruined.

"I didn't mean to wake you guys. And I'm really sorry about the mess! I'll clean it up right now!" The husband and wife looked at each other and smiled. Outside the home, Hidan was feared by enemies of the Leaf. He was a confident and capable warrior. Inside the home though was a different story. He was completely submissive, always did what he was asked to do, and he always apologized. Temari was angry the first time Hidan referred to her as ma'am, but she learned to accept it, although he only called her Miss Temari now. While it was polite and kind of him to always try to help and he always listened, Shikamaru felt terrible every time he saw this version of Hidan. Burying the man alive for almost two decades had destroyed Hidan's mind. He was completely cowed. At first, it was fear that kept Hidan like this. But as time went on, the couple learned that it became instinct for the former member of Akatsuki. Shikamaru yawned and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. We'll clean it up with you."

"You're not mad?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, we should be apologizing to you." This confused Hidan entirely.

"Why?"

"Because we're the ones who ruined it."

"But I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Hidan, it's okay. In fact, it's really sweet that you made a cake for Shikami. Now, let's clean it up and we'll make another one for her, okay?" Hidan nodded, and began cleaning up the mess. The couple got down and helped the newest member of their family.

 **Did you enjoy it? If so, review and let us know why! Or tell us why you didn't like it! Or just say 'hi.' That's always nice too. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Redemption, and I hope you all enjoyed and take care everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Music

Hidan yawned and stretched, lifting himself from his bed. The sun was shining through the window of his room, illuminating the mess of clothes on the floor. _I should probably pick that up._ He stretched some more, and proceeded to collect the clothing and place it into a basket. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 11:47. _Damn, I slept in._ After attempting to find a clean pair of pants, and failing, he just grabbed a black pair of cargo pants. He quickly threw on a white t-shirt, remembering that Temari wouldn't be happy if he didn't wear a shirt in the house. He was okay with the Nara household rules, because they were kind enough to let him stay here. They hadn't thrown him out or asked that he find a place to live, they just let him stay with them indefinitely. He was used to living with nine roommates so having a room to himself and a well cooked meal that didn't taste like shitty burnt cardboard was pretty nice. He opened his door and walked down the hall and down the stairs. He found a large pile of dirty clothes in the laundry room, and decided to do everyone's laundry. They were his family and he wanted to help out. Besides, he had once done Kisame's clothes, and there was nothing worse than doing a shark-man's laundry the day after he had a female friend stay the previous night. _How he managed to get a girl in there is beyond me._ He found it really damn funny though the next morning discovering Itachi asleep on the couch. As he was done loading the last bit in the washer machine and adjusting the settings, he departed upstairs to get some food. But once he got to the steps, he heard something from the basement stairs. It sounded like...singing. He opened the door and slowly went down the stairs. He found Shikadai with his headphones on, head banging to the loud heavy metal music coming from his computer. And what was really interesting, was that Shikadai was singing. He had a deep voice, definitely well suited for the genre of music, and Hidan listened a bit before remembering the words to the song.

 _I don't need to...Fantasize._

 _You are my pet...All the time._

 _I don't mind if...You go blind._

 _You get what you get, until you're through with mine!_

Hidan couldn't help himself, and started bobbing his head to the music, and that's when Shikadai turned around and saw him. He paused the music and had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't realize that it was that loud."

"Don't worry about it. It's a good song."  
"You know it?"  
"Yeah. What else you got on there?" Shikadai handed him the computer and Hidan looked through the playlist. _This kid knows his music._ He saw a lot of covers on there, and that made him smile.

"You play, kid?"

"Not really. I mean, I can play the bass pretty well, and I'm decent at guitar."

"What are you better at?"

"My best is the drums. I have a set over here." Shikadai got up and showed Hidan his drum kit. It was pretty nice, and Hidan found himself staring at a black electric guitar behind it. Shikadai followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at.

"It's my dad's. He rarely plays it anymore. You can try it if you want." Hidan's smile widened as he strode toward the instrument. He put the strap on his shoulder and after taking the pick, he tested a few chords. _Needs a little tuning, but it's a good guitar._

"You got an amp?"

"Yeah." Shikadai plugged it in and Hidan tuned it. He played a few more chords, and then got an idea.

"Get on the drums. Let's play." Shikadai's eyes widened. Even since his dad had become the advisor to the Sixth Hokage, he had less time to spend with his children. It had been years since the two played together. Shikadai quickly grabbed his drum sticks and sat down behind his kit.

"Let me know if you know this one." Hidan started playing, and Shikadai knew immediately what to do. He waited until it picked up and then the two of them were immersed in the music.

 _Load up on guns._

 _Bring your friends._

 _It's fun to lose and to pretend._

 _She's overboard, self assured._

 _Oh no I know, a dirty word._

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low._

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low._

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low._

 _Hello, hello, hello._

Shikadai slammed on his drums and Hidan was taken back to the days of his childhood, before he left his home, and joined Akatsuki. He remembered playing with Deidara and Kisame, with Itachi watching and laughing at them. Pein hated their music, but eventually grew to understand it and accept it. And there would be days where all nine of them were gathered and enjoying listening to the four being stupid and playing their loud "racket" as Zetsu put it. It was the closest he ever got to a family.

 _With the lights out! It's less dangerous!_

 _Here we are now! Entertain us!_

 _I feel stupid! And contagious!_

 _Here we are now! Entertain us!_

 _A Mulatto! An Albino!_

 _A Mosquito! My Libido!_

 _YEAH!_

Both of them were in the mood and Hidan was jumping around, head banging and enjoying the music. So much so that when Shikamaru came down the stairs, they didn't notice him watching them. He sighed and was smiling, truly happy that Shikadai had someone else in his life to spend time with. He regretted not being around as often, but it was good to see Hidan was able to help in that department. He also noticed the smile on Hidan's face and felt the happiness and joy radiating from the immortal. Hidan didn't have the best life, so it was good to see him so happy. Shikamaru smiled and headed back upstairs, humming the entire way up.

 **Next week begins a series of Akatsuki stories! So get ready for that! Please review and let us know what you like about the stories! Enjoy and take care everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto…Maybe one day…Who knows…**

 **For this chapter and the next one, both Jamison and myself decided to go back to a different living situation for Hidan. Back with Akatsuki. Also, sorry for the late update! Life happened!**

 **BEWARE! Extreme amount of Cursing ahead! It is Hidan after all…**

Chapter 3: Roommates

"I fucking swear to fucking Jashin, I will end you, you fucking blonde girl looking motherfucker!" Hidan advanced through the hideout. Deidara had placed a clay pigeon under his bed, so when Hidan jumped into bed, it exploded. He wasn't dismembered, but Kakuzu did get mad about the Hidan sized dent in the ceiling. _And that was another thing. How come Kakuzu is pissed at me?! What the fuck did I do?!_ Hidan finally caught the subject of his fury in the living room. Deidara was hiding in the kitchen, but that didn't stop Hidan. He leapt over the counter separating the two rooms and kicked Deidara into the wall. He grabbed the blonde by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm gonna fucking sacrifice your fucking bitch ass to Jashin, and I'm really gonna fucking enjoy it."

"Give it a shot, dickless! I don't think you can, un!" Hidan proceeded to smack him with his free hand.

"Put him down." Hidan turned and saw Sasori, the fat fuck. His tail was twitching, signaling that he shouldn't be messed with.

"You've already done enough damage to the hideout, the both of you. So just stop being children. Hidan, put him down."

"And why would I listen to you, puppet boy?" Sasori flung his tail forward, and impaled Hidan on it. Hidan coughed up blood, and dropped Deidara. Sasori brought him over and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Because I know that I can't kill you, but I can make your existence a hellish one. You're lucky I haven't applied my poison today." He threw Hidan on the ground, and began walking away. Hidan was slow to stand up, but he was able to do it anyway.

"That fucking does it! I'm gonna kill both of you right now!" At that moment, Zetsu and Tobi walked into the room.

"HI EVERYONE! WE'RE HOME!"

"Tobi, do you always have to be so loud?!"

"IS SOMETHING WRONG, KAKUZU?!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

"How come I had to watch him today?"

 **"You know I hate having to take care of the child."**

"Because Zetsu, I've asked you to. I didn't want to babysit today." Itachi answered from the couch. He yawned and sat up.

"I was trying to sleep you idiots, and you woke me up!"

"And what are you going to do about it, fucking fake ass contact wearing motherfucker?!" Itachi's brow twitched, and he just sighed.

"You're such a vulgar and violent person. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Your fucking mom last night!" Tobi tilted his head in confusion, and even though they couldn't see his face, the other members of Akatsuki knew that his face had to be contorted in confusion.

"Isn't she dead?"

"I didn't know Hidan was into necrophilia…"

"Shut the fuck up Zetsu! I'm not a freaky fuck like you!"

"What did I do?"

"I wonder, is it a way for you to compensate for something, perhaps?" Hidan turned his attention from the two art obsessed individuals in front of him, to look at the Uchiha.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"How stupid can you be, un? It means exactly what it's supposed to sound like!"

"Deidara, you aren't out of the hole yet! I suggest you shut your mouth before Hidan remembers what you did earlier!"

"Why is everyone fighting? Can't we all be friends?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!" And with that, everyone in the room was silent. Kisame walked in the front door with groceries and just saw everyone glaring at each other. The amount of testosterone was so high, he could practically feel it. It made him a bit uncomfortable, and he was part shark so that's saying something. _Thank God Tobi and Deidara are here to keep the levels down a bit._

"Fuck. You all had another pissing contest, didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up shark bait."

"Aww, is wittle Hidan upset?"

"I will fucking skin you and use you as a fucking couch blue balls!"

"Come and try it!" Itachi slowly rose from the couch.

"Touch him and you die Hidan."

"Defending your boyfriend now?"

"At least I'm defending my partner Kakuzu. I wouldn't be surprised to see a knife in his back from you as he's taking on the color guard over there." Sasori slowly turned his head, and glared at Itachi. He was sensitive about his hair color. Another shitty prank from his partner. That was why he was inside Hiruko a lot recently.

"You mind saying that again Itachi?"

"Not really, no asshole! Maybe if you paid attention the first time, then we wouldn't have to tell you shit again!"

"Is this how the day is going to go? We all gonna fucking fight it out in the living room?!" Everyone looked at Hidan, who was holding up his arms sideways.

"Everyone, let's just fucking calm the fuck down! This shit is getting ridiculous! Chill the fuck out!" Everyone relaxed a bit and thought about the words that Hidan had said. But before anyone could do a double take and realize Hidan was the one to say them, he jumped over the couch and punched Itachi in the face. Itachi fell into the coffee table, shattering it. And that was when all hell broke loose. Deidara ran into the room and kicked Hidan in the back, but Kakuzu grabbed him and threw him into the kitchen. Before he could kick the blonde's ass, Sasori had already shot his senbon at the five-hearted ninja. Kisame grabbed Hidan and started punching him, until Hidan kneed him in the balls. Itachi and Hidan began punching each other until Itachi kicked Hidan into the television across the room. It was broken, and the sparks burned Hidan's cloak. He stood up and charged, only to be kneed in the chest by Kisame, who was disappointed that he missed what he was aiming for. Tobi was standing on the sidelines, trying to find a way to stop the fighting.

"Guys, please. Please stop. Pein will be very unhappy with us if this continues. Please stop! That's it! I'm gonna count to ten, and you better stop by then or else things will get very ugly! One! Two! Three!" No one showed any signs of paying attention to the man with the orange swirl mask, let alone stopping.

"Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! I mean it! Cut it out! Ten! That's it! I'm coming!" Tobi watched as no one reacted to anything he said.

"Zetsu! Help me! Zetsu? Where did you go?" Tobi looked around and saw Zetsu in the middle of the warzone that the living room was transformed into. He was headed to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding every thrown chair, every kick, or jutsu that was used. He reached the refrigerator and opened the door, ignoring the fact that when he opened it, it slammed into Kakuzu's head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Zetsu took out some poor soul's arm, and walked away, not bothering to close the refrigerator door, because Deidara's body took care of it. He sat down at the table and began his feast.

"Munch, munch, munch." Tobi just watched all his comrades fighting each other and Zetsu completely oblivious to the chaos around him. That's when Kisame grabbed Hidan and threw him against the wall, cracking it and shaking the apartment building a bit. Part of the ceiling crumbled and fell away. It landed on Sasori, and he got ever angrier. He tried to stab Itachi, who just backed away and used his fireball jutsu to keep the puppet master at bay.

"Munch, munch, munch." Hidan charged Kisame again, and at the same time Kakuzu kicked Deidara hard and sent him flying. Kisame ducked under Hidan's scythe and went to punch him in the gut, but the blonde's body flew into Hidan and they both landed against the wall. This shook the building more, and caused more of the ceiling to crack. Only Tobi heard the next sentence.

"What the fuck was that…" Suddenly the ceiling gave way, and numerous pieces of furniture, including a bed fell from the hole in the ceiling. This stopped the members of Akatsuki from fighting. Less about the giant mess in the living room, and more so from the mostly naked couple in the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS?!" Konan screamed as she quickly covered herself with the blankets. Pein just laid back down and tried to imagine that it wasn't really happening. Konan was able to grab her cloak and after putting it on under the covers she came out, blushing profusely and she looked at everyone in the room. Tobi quickly ran over and knelt before her.

"I promise, Miss Konan, I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to poor Tobi. They just kept fighting, and I don't know why, but they wouldn't listen to me! I tried to warn them that you and Pein would get angry but…"

'"Tobi." Tobi looked up into Konan's eyes.

"Shut up." He gulped and then quickly retreated to where Zetsu was.

"Munch, munch, munch." Konan looked at the collection of children in front of her. Pein, her lover felt her getting angrier and he quickly got up and left the situation.

"I remembered that I have some paper work to do." The nine other members of Akatsuki watched their 'fearless' leader leave. _Some fucking God he is._ But even Zeus feared Hera's wrath once he realized she was truly infuriated.

"Itachi, what happened?" Itachi looked at Konan, who was slightly shaking from pure rage. Everyone in the room was terrified, because Konan was someone you didn't want to piss off, and they managed to make her the angriest she's ever been at them, and they had ruined an intimate moment with the man she loved, and embarrassed her. So everyone knew that today, Pein's angel was the Angel of Death and Destruction.

"Well, Deidara put a bomb in Hidan's bed, and he got mad and attacked Deidara in the kitchen."

"Deidara, is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What happened after that?"

"Sasori stabbed the shit outta me! He got defensive of fuck face over here, and then…" At that moment, Konan had jumped from the bed, and placed her knee in Hidan's chest. Hidan fell to the floor, coughing a bit, but he couldn't catch his breath, because Konan placed her knee against his throat and had him on the ground.

"Do. Not. Curse. In front. Of me. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How many times have I told you about that?" Hidan was trying to push her off of him, struggling to breathe.

"Hck…A…Lot."

"So why do you keep doing it?"

"Konan…Please…"

"Munch, munch, munch." Konan looked up from Hidan and stared at the treasurer.

"Kakuzu, what happened next?"

"Tobi and Zetsu arrived, and Itachi woke up and he and Hidan got into an argument."

"Hidan again?" She looked down at the silver haired man struggling under her knee, and placed a little more pressure, making the immortal struggle a little more. He was desperately tapping her knee, having given up the struggle, and was trying to signal that he needed to breathe.

"Sasori, what happened after that?"

"Kisame arrived, and made a comment and everyone was mad at each other, and then Hidan jumped over the couch and punched Itachi and that's when we all started fighting ma'am."

"Please...Konan...I can't breathe…"

"You're immortal, Hidan. Deal with it." The silver haired man kept tapping her leg, and if it was any other situation, it would have been funny. But there was no one laughing in the base.

"It's not...Fucking...Funny...Get off...of me…" Konan put a little more pressure down on his throat, and Hidan started flailing a bit more. Kakuzu was glad he had his mask on, or else Konan would have been mad that his smile was very wide, and he was trying not to laugh.

"Kakuzu, deduct everyone's pay. You're all going to pay for the damage." Konan stood up and walked toward Deidara. Hidan started coughing, his face a pale purple, and his vison was slow to return fully. The blonde Akatsuki member kept backing away until he hit a wall. He immediately stared at the floor and cringed.

"Deidara, you have no reason to fear me. Look at me."

"Yes ma'am." Deidara looked up at Konan hesitantly, terrified of the punishment she was going to give him. She smiled a little, and held his hands, and that's when the blonde screamed in pain. Konan had broken a few of his fingers, and then to make sure he learned his lesson, she filled his arms with paper, cutting the insides to shreds. He fell to the ground, crying and holding his arms.

"That's your punishment. Hidan, you won't be paid for a week, and for every curse I hear from you, that's another day I take from you. Clear?" Hidan leapt up and was furious. He shouted at Konan as she walked out of the room.

"That's not fair! You can't take your anger out on us just because you didn't get some dick!" Konan stopped and turned to face Hidan, who realized what he said. Every other member in the room, even Kakuzu took a few steps back. Deidara crawled as far away as he could, scared of more punishment from the blue haired woman.

"Munch, munch, munch." Hidan slowly rose, his hands in the air.

"You know what I did there, Konan? I said something that I shouldn't have, like the idiot that I am, and I truly apologize for it. It was very rude and you're a very rational person who deserves all the respect in the world."

"Hidan, shut up." And the violet eyed man shut his mouth very quickly.

"Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, you are all free to leave."

"Are you mad at me, ma'am?"

"No Tobi. You can leave too. You're a good boy." The named individuals left the room, and Hidan just stared into the amber eyes of his worst nightmare.

"Konan, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and it was embarrassing, and I am an asshole for even thinking it. I real…" With incredible speed, Konan ran across the room and slammed Hidan to the wall. She grabbed a rod that used to be a piece of the living room table and stabbed Hidan in the stomach, impaling him to the wall.

"You're right Hidan. I am mad that I, how did you put it? 'Didn't get any dick?' So, I guess…" One hand held a kunai while the other went lower and lower down his body.

"I'll have to take yours." The other members of Akatsuki heard his screams of agony throughout the building. And Pein just shivered a bit and went back to work. _Glad she's not mad at me. That's too much pain._

"You're so lucky I don't feed this is to Zetsu, Hidan. Go find Kakuzu and have him sew it back on." Konan then knelt and kissed the immortal's forehead.

"On the bright side, I won't dock your pay. I think you've been punished enough." She walked out of the room, and Hidan just sat against the wall, literally with his dick in his hands.

"Munch, munch, munch." Hidan slowly stood up and limped down the hallway, but he stopped and walked back into the kitchen.

"There's something real fucked up with you Zetsu, you know that?" After he departed, Zetsu just looked at the remainder of the arm he was eating, and then looked down the hallway, and then he went back to chewing, his feelings slightly hurt.

"What did I do? Munch, munch, munch."

 **So, let us know what you think! I tried to write how I saw the Akatsuki behaving with each other. I see it as Konan is the mother and Pein is the father, and everyone else is a child in that house. Deidara is the youngest, then after him Hidan, who tries to fight with everyone, and everyone else are their older siblings, with Sasori being the eldest. Kakuzu is like an uncle and Zetsu is the neighbor who is always in the house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto…Hopefully one day…**

 **This is more about Zetsu and less about Hidan. I've gotten more interested in Zetsu's character, and I wanted to write a chapter about him. Also, this is a three part chapter. Don't worry, all three parts are in here, but I wanted to let you know now. Also, I'm going to try to upload shorter chapters, and it'll be from single word prompts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Partner (Part 1 of Zetsu's Mission.)

Zetsu walked through his greenhouse, looking for a very specific flower. Had it been a regular day, he would have found it easily. But this wasn't any regular day. He was really nervous, and the black side of him was sure that he didn't really want to do this. But he was brave, and he was going to do it. Because of how nervous he was, he was having a hard time focusing. Something else that was highly irregular.

 **"How hard is it to find the only flower in this whole damn place?"**

"Leave me alone."

After hunting for some time, Zetsu found the rose. It was a vibrant red, healthy and beautiful. He proceeded to transplant it into a pot and then walked out of the greenhouse and into the Akatsuki base.

"Now to find someone to help me complete my mission."

 **"No one is going to help you. The only person you can trust is yourself."**

"That's not true. Someone will be willing to help me."

There was only one person who would be willing to help him, but Kisame had already left so Zetsu was forced to find another. He asked Sasori, but Sasori didn't want anything to do with his plan. Deidara was too busy planning another prank to play on Itachi, but wished him luck. Itachi was sleeping in today, but Zetsu didn't know for how long. Kakuzu had a bounty to collect, and Konan found it adorable when she heard what Zetsu was planning, but she couldn't because her and Pein had a mission to complete. And he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Tobi to help. So that left only one person left. Zetsu got the nagging suspicion that he was going alone on his mission. Zetsu approached the door, and timidly knocked.

"What the fuck do you want Kakuzu? I'm fucking busy."

"It's me."

"Zetsu?! I repeat, what the fuck do you want?"

" **Just open the damn door!"** Hidan sighed and walked forward, opening the door, and glared at the man/plant/thing on the other end.

"What. The fuck. Do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"What's the favor?"

 **"Think of it as a mission."**

"What's the mission?"

"Accompany me to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"  
 **"Just help us dammit!"**

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I've got shit...and stuff...things to do...And shit…" Zetsu looked at him with a confused glance.

"You're not actually doing anything are you?"

"Not at all."

"So why won't you help?"  
"Because I don't fucking wanna!" Zetsu smirked at the whiny tone of Hidan's voice.

"Please? I could really use the help."

"The Hidden Leaf Village hates us! So why would you want to go?!"

"Because I want to give...It's just important to me, okay?" Hidan looked at him, and smiled.

"Who is it?" Zetsu blushed, and it was odd to see the red shading on his two-toned face.

"No one! There's no one! I'm not giving flowers to anyone!" To the immortal's credit, he was able to suppress his laugh for a few seconds. The noise echoed across the base.

 **"Real smooth, buddy."**

"Zetsu likes a girl!"

"No I don't!"

"You sure?"

"Will you help or not?"

"No way man! I've got shit to do!"

 **"No you don't!"**

"No I don't! But I'm gonna make some shit up so I can't go!"

"Fine. Whatever." Zetsu walked across the room, and Hidan looked at him confused.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, I need money, and Kakuzu's safe is in here."

"So?" Hidan watched with wonder as Zetsu was able to break into the safe, and took out a large amount of money.

 **"He'll be really mad, but he knows that I need it. It would really suck if I somehow left it open on my way out…"** Hidan immediately understood what he was talking about.

"And if someone were to take out more money afterwards, you wouldn't say who you thought it was?"

 **"I didn't see anything."**

"I was distracted by a bird."  
"Deal." Hidan grabbed some cash and they both left the room, embarking on Zetsu's special mission.

Gift (Part 2 of Zetsu's Mission)

The members of Akatsuki approached the flower shop. Zetsu found himself getting more and more nervous. Hidan was just bored. They had ditched their cloaks since that would make the mission impossible. They found the building, and suddenly Zetsu stopped moving.

"You good there buddy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

 **"Bullshit."**

"I'm fine."  
"You're shaking like crazy." That's when Hidan realized what was going on.

"You're scared to do it!" Zetsu immediately blushed, and his mandibles closed slightly.

"No...No I'm not!"

"You're fucking scared to do it!"  
"No I'm not!"

"You so are!"

 **"You definitely are scared."**

"Shut up!"

"Then go and do it!"

"I will!"

"Sure."

"You don't think I will."

"But feel free to prove me the fuck wrong."

"I will prove you wrong!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure?"  
"I'm going to prove you wrong right now."  
"I can't help but notice you're still standing here." That shut Zetsu up. While he could argue as much as he wants, but in the end, he was still standing outside, and he hadn't completed his mission.

"If you're too much of a chicken to do it, just admit it! Say Zetsu is a chicken!"

 **"Hey!"**

"Not you, the other one!"

 **"Damn straight!"**

"What are you guys talking about?" Both Hidan and Zetsu turned and stared at the blonde woman talking to them. Ino had her hand on her hip, looking back and forth between the two.

"I...Uh...Just remembered! I've got to pray! See you around, Zetsu!" Hidan took off running and left his partner alone in the street. Ino just watched him depart and shook her head. She turned to took at Zetsu, who realized that she was staring at him, and his mandibles shut closed, hiding the blush and embarrassment.

"Maybe if I hide in here, she won't see me."

 **"That makes no sense."**

"Shut up!"

 **"It's not going to work."**

"Yes it will."

"Hello? Earth to Mr. Zetsu. You in there?" Ino began knocking on the mandibles, and Zetsu's blush increased significantly. He opened his mandibles slightly, so Ino could only see his eyes, and a tiny part of his smile.

 **"Told you."**

"Shut up!"

"What's going on buddy?" Zetsu took a deep breath, and opened his mandibles more, so she could see more of him. He looked at the ground and was kicking imaginary rocks, hoping that she would just forget about him and walk away. At least, one part of him wanted that. But it wasn't like the usual circumstances, where the white and black disagreed. It was more like they both agreed with one outcome, silently hoping for that outcome, but both knew that they didn't truly want it. So Zetsu forced himself to finish the mission, before he hid again, and never came out. His hands shot up from behind his back, and he was holding the rose in the flower pot in front of him.

"IgotthisforyoubecauseIthinkyourereallypretty!" Ino tilted her head in confusion, and Zetsu shut his mandibles again, hiding the blush. But Ino wasn't about to let him hide again. She slowly touched the jaws, and gently pried them open. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted to see his face, and she wanted to know what language he had just spoken to her.

"What was that?" He thrust the flower forward again.

"It's for you."

"For me? What's the occasion?" And now the moment of truth. And surprisingly, Zetsu found himself being encouraged by the one who never agreed with him.

 **"Say it. Go ahead and say it."**

"Because I think you're really pretty." Ino blushed, and took the flower from him. She smiled at him, and when she began to laugh, he shut his shell again. He was really embarrassed, and he had heard many stories of men getting the girls they like flowers and the girl laughing at them. This is exactly what he feared.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to do this."

 **"It was worth it though. You said what you wanted to say."** And that's when Zetsu felt something he never felt before. On his mandibles, he could have sworn he felt a set of lips.

"If you open up, I can give you an actual kiss." Zetsu slowly opened up, and Ino kissed his cheek.

"That's really sweet of you."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I thought you laughed at me."

"I was laughing at how shy you were being. It's adorable." Zetsu blushed, and felt the need to hide again, but forced himself to stay open. Instead, he did the opposite of what a solitary introvert like himself would do. He smiled a wide smile that went the length of his face. Ino smiled again, and laughed at how cute he was being. She held out her hand.

"Come with me. We'll go plant it." Zetsu followed her into the flower shop, a huge smile on his face.

Flower (Part 3 of Zetsu's Mission)

Zetsu walked into his greenhouse, and took in a deep breath of the air.

"Home sweet home."

 **"Nothing like it."** He walked over to where the rose used to be and set his gift down on the table. He saw the hole was still there from when he dug the plant up, and he opened the box. After taking out a flower pot with some roses, he quickly transplanted the flower over. After tending to it, and making sure it had enough water, and sunlight, and was safe from insects, or weeds, or anything else that might harm its growth, he stood back and admired the rose. It was a beautiful red, healthy and vibrant, but the closer the petals got to the center of the flower, they slowly changed color until they were a lovely blue. Ino told him that she found it one day while out for a walk and decided to take it home. She couldn't find anyone she wanted to give it to thought, because it didn't seem to fit anyone. And she certainly wasn't about to sell it. Ino had certainly picked a lovely flower, and it soon became his favorite plant in the greenhouse, even when he added an addition to the building, opening up more space for the gifts that she continued to give him. And suddenly, Zetsu's garden included more flowers and other beautiful plants, that had no other usage than just to look pretty. And yet, neither white nor black were disturbed by these new plants taking up more and more space, because maybe, when you're having a rough time, or want to smile, or just look at something pretty, you can count on flowers to be there.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the base…

"Who the fuck took money out of my safe?!" Kakuzu stormed out of his room, and marched throughout the base, looking for the culprit. He found Deidara in the kitchen, and immediately wrapped his strings around the blonde's throat and lifted him out of his chair.

"Who took money out of my safe?"

"I don't know! I swear, it wasn't me, un!" At that moment, Hidan was walking into the living room, whistling with his brand-new scythe over his shoulder. Kakuzu turned and they made eye contact at the same time.

"Oh fuck."

"Hidan!" Kakuzu dropped Deidara and chased his immortal partner throughout the base, trying desperately to change that fact. And while Hidan was scared shitless, he was still laughing the entire time.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Zetsu is probably the least adorable member of Akatsuki, until I found a picture of him nibbling on an arm and I felt that I had to portray that in the last chapter and this one. Now, the rest of the chapters will focus on Hidan and his new family! Enjoy and take care everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto…**

 **This one is the beginning of the single word prompts and I hope you guys enjoy them. Each of these chapters revolve around Hidan and his life. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Proud

Shikami loved her life. She had her mother and her uncle, and she was a jonin and going to be an Anbu Blackops soon. She and her brother weren't able to see each other as often, but they were just as close now as they were when they were younger. This was due to the fact that Shikadai was always travelling, keeping the ties to the other villages alive as an ambassador. In an odd twist of fate, he had married and moved to the Hidden Sand Village. She missed him, but they were still close. Her mother was so proud of her, and always made sure that she was at the top of her game. She still lived at home, but that didn't matter to her. Her mother had taken care of her as a child, and she was repaying the debt. No matter how late she stayed out on work, every time she returned home, her mother was waiting at the kitchen table, a warm plate for dinner. Temari was always excited to hear about her daughter's day. And every night would end with Temari making sure her daughter was tucked in, and the final words she would hear every evening was something that she strived to achieve.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Shikami was a hard worker, as driven as her mother, with dreams and standards as high as her Uncle Gaara. She was able to focus on many things without being distracted and could multitask as well as her Uncle Kankuro. She had her mother's hair, but the color of her father's. She inherited her father's extreme intelligence, and his love of shogi. His laziness however, was nowhere to be found in the child. But one of her most prominent features, especially once she hit her teenage years, was a trait she inherited from the only family member who wasn't blood related. Her language was very broad and colorful, but at the same time, it was very restricted to a few choice words that would be included in every sentence. And these words would be used very often, especially once she spent time with the one who taught them to her.

"Fuck!" Shikami ducked and the triple-bladed scythe flew over her head, barely ducking out of the way. She heard the coil retract, and she grabbed her sword. The next time it came towards her, she dodged and rushed Hidan.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The coil didn't retract fast enough, and Hidan had to jump back and forth, bobbing and weaving, avoiding the blade his niece was wielding. He was a much tougher, slower opponent. She was fast, and often used this to her advantage. Shikami was determined to beat him. In her family training sessions, there were only two who remained undefeated. The first to be beaten was Kankuro. He was easily susceptible to the shadow-possession jutsu and its variants. The next was Temari, but it wasn't as one sided. She still gave her daughter a hard time. Matsuri was also quite talented, and Shikami liked how silent their sparring matches were. The matches with her brother were few and far between, but they were tied. Equal wins and equal losses, with twice as many draws. Only Hidan and Gaara were undefeated, and Shikami knew that she would never be able to spar with Gaara. Not only would she lose, but Gaara was still worried that she would get hurt sparring with him. The other one was Hidan. But that was about to change today. Hidan was able to get his scythe back and he leapt over her head, and landed behind her. She was able to block the attack, but he pressed on, causing her to lose her ground, and she was desperately trying to find a way to get around him. And she found it. He was a sloppy fighter, and while he had speed and strength, his attacks were predictable. And once he swung his weapon, she ducked and brought her blade up, effectively severing the arm, and then spun around planting the katana inside his chest. Hidan coughed, and blood came out. Shikami knew that he was immortal, but she didn't mean to cause that much damage. She was so into it that she forgot her surroundings. This was something that never happened before.

"Oh my god, Uncle Hidan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She withdrew the blade from his chest, and he fell on the ground, coughing a lot. Blood was flowing from his chest, the missing limb and from his mouth, and he was struggling to breathe. He kept coughing to keep his throat clear, but it was a losing battle.

"Fuck! What's wrong?!"

"I-I can't t-t-tell! Y-y-your blade…" She looked at it. It was the standard issue Anbu Blackops katana, nothing special, except for the blackened blade, with some writing on it. The newer models are specially made to deflect chakra, not a lot, but enough to save one from a fatal blow. _The chakra in his heart and near his lungs. It was sent to other parts of the body, making his heart mortal. Oh my God, I've killed my uncle._ There was a river of blood coming out of his mouth, and staining his skin and creating a small puddle of gore on the grass beneath them.

"Sh-Shika-Ami. Look at m-m-me. It's n-n-not your f-fault."

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Hidan! Let me try to heal it!" She began trying to use medical ninjutsu, maybe she could save his life. But he pushed her hands away.

"It's t-too late. But h-hey, look on the b-br-bright side. You fin-n-nally beat me…" Hidan's eyes brightened and in his last moments, he was proud of his niece. _She's real fucking strong Shikamaru. She was able to kill me. No one was able to do that before._ Shikami watched as the light in his eyes faded, and his coughing cease. He went limp and dropped her hand, and Shikami felt her whole world collapse. It was one thing to lose her father, but to lose Hidan, who was there for most of her life, had watched over her and cared for her, and in some ways, was her best friend, and she killed him. Her head fell on his chest, and she sobbed. Her cries were so strong they rocked her body, and the shaking got stronger and stronger. Until she realized that she wasn't the only one shaking.

"You should've seen your fucking face…" She opened her eyes and found the violet pair staring back at her. Hidan burst into laughter, and Shikami was so elated and enraged at the same time.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you were fucking dead, you shithead! I thought I killed you!"

"You're good but not that good." Hidan was crying from the laughter now, and Shikami punched him really hard in the chest.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurt!"

"That's what you get asshole!"

"You have to admit, that shit was pretty fucking funny though." Shikami helped her uncle get to his feet, and she handed him his scythe. She grabbed his arm and they headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Not really. You scared me."

"You're a big girl. You'll get over it. Hey Shikami, for real though." She looked at her uncle, and wondered how else he was going to tease her.

"I'm proud of you. And for what it's worth...Your father would be real damn proud of you too."

 **I really like these single word prompts. They allow a much more creative writing environment. Remember review and let us know what you think! So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and take care everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto…**

 **Hello everyone. This next prompt is Monster, and I hope you guys like it. It's a bit longer than the other chapters I've posted for this story. Hope that's okay!**

Chapter 6: Monster

Hidan was walking with Temari through the Leaf Village market. He was helping her with her shopping, but he still felt weird. It had been a few months of him living with the Nara family, and there were still quite a few villagers who hadn't gotten used to the idea of the former Akatsuki member walking the streets. Temari kept telling him that he had nothing to worry about. But he knew that she was just trying to be kind. He knew that many people still didn't like him, and while he wasn't worried that he would get killed, he didn't want to cause trouble for his family. He watched as people gave him angry glares, and parents quickly but subtly put their children behind themselves as he walked past. Temari strode forward, ignoring them and Hidan wished he could do the same, but he couldn't. It hurt him. He was an outcast, a freak, a monster in the eyes of this village. Yes he had his family, but outside of the house, he was still isolated and alone. And after sometime had passed, Hidan couldn't handle it anymore.

"Miss Temari, I'm going to take a walk in the woods for a bit." Temari stopped and looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"Is everything okay, Hidan?" Hidan nodded his head, and Temari smiled.

"Okay. I'll meet you back at the house if I finish before you, okay?"

"Okay." Hidan bowed and quickly walked away, hoping she didn't see how wet his violet eyes were. Temari sighed as she watched him leave. If only there was something that she could do to help him fit in more. Hidan rushed out of the Village gates and quickly into the forest. He needed to put as much distance between himself and people. _Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I tried to help, and I only ended up fucking everything up! And then I fucked up more! I'm a fucking monster! What did I do to deserve being treated like this?! Why is my life so fucked up?! It's not fucking fair!_ Hidan landed on the ground and fell to his knees. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he screamed as loudly as he could. Tears were flowing down his face, and he began beating the ground, not caring that his fists were bleeding. He had always enjoyed pain, because for a long time, it was the only thing that made him feel alive. Many people believe the followers of Jashin to be sadistic, killing machines with no compassion. But like all religions, everyone judged his based on what they saw on the forefront. And people only see what they want to see. If there was one lesson that Hidan was well versed in, it was that all of life is suffering and pain. And death is the only escape. An escape he will be denied for all eternity. Jashinism isn't about causing pain, it's about relieving the pain. Death is the only escape from all the terrible things that happen in life, and Hidan truly believed that he was helping people escape all the torture of life. He was bearing the burden for them, his immortality was a curse, not a gift. It was all about understanding other beings' pain and helping to relieve them of it. After having read all the texts and understanding them and memorizing them perfectly, Hidan knew that it was truly an empathetic religion, and in actuality, Jashin was a truly selfless God. His disciples may feel the pain in the flesh, but he felt the pains of every life taken, and shouldered it for all. And only those worthy of the release were granted it. That's why Hidan was immortal. He was the only one who had achieved immortality. He was Jashin chosen disciple. Saint Hidan. Because he knew, deep down inside, that he wasn't and never will be worthy of death. He didn't deserve the release from the pain. Hidan took out a stake he had and unsheathed it. He aimed it, and stabbed it directly into his heart.

"Fuck! That's...so good." Hidan had stopped crying and felt better after every stab. He wasn't fully developed emotionally, Hidan knew this. And all his life, he could deal with physical pain better than he could with emotional pain. This was his relief, and it made him feel happier, if but only for a brief moment. After closing up his weapon and placing it back inside his jacket, Hidan stood up and began walking back to the village.

"Let go of me!" Hidan heard a voice and immediately ducked down. He followed the voices, and found a Leaf kunoichi against seven men. She had black hair, and the brightest red eyes. Her attackers wore blackened flak jackets, and one had an Anbu Blackops mask. _Why would a village attack us? What have we done?_ The Leaf kunoichi was holding two large trench knives, and she was ready for a fight. But she was outnumbered and based on how old she looked, she was outmatched. Hidan stepped out of the woods behind the group, and drew his stake. He swung it open and it extended, the click attracting the attention of the attackers.

"Who are you?"

"The name doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"Our mission doesn't matter. Leave now, or we will be forced to kill you." Hidan smirked.

"Go ahead and try. I'm sure you'll fail just like the rest." The seven ninja turned and faced him. The Leaf kunoichi watched as her attackers struck as one, attempting to overwhelm the newcomer. But he was fast, too fast for them. He slid in between them, leapt above them, dodged every attack, and came out unscathed.

"He's fast. We need to hurry. Let's kill them both and end it." Two men turned and attacker the Leaf kunoichi who struggled to fend them off. She was quite skilled, however, she couldn't keep up, and a kick sent her flying into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Hidan was too busy trying to kill his own attackers, when he saw the ninja wearing the mask prepare to drive an axe into her chest. _No! I won't let that happen!_ Hidan leapt forward and before the weapon could kill her, it got stuck in Hidan's back. The Anbu was surprised but it soon disappeared, quickly replaced by satisfaction.

"He sacrificed himself for his comrade. Foolish. Now she's defenseless and he's dead."

"You sure buddy?" Hidan turned his head and looked up into the mask, a slight flow of blood coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell are you?!" The man let go of his weapon and leapt back. Hidan stood up and grabbed the handle, and after a few attempts, tore it out of his back. He tested the weight and it felt good. It reminded him of his scythe _. But it wasn't as long, or deadly, or badass looking._ He stepped toward the seven men, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun sacrificing you shitheads! Do you know how much that shit hurts?! You've got to be the fucking winner of the most cold hearted son of a bitch award! Have you no empathy?!" Hidan swung the weapon a few times in front of himself, and spit blood out of his mouth. His smirk had transformed into a full-blown smile, showing off his blood-covered teeth and the craziness in his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to fucking teach you dick munchers! Class is in session assholes!" He jumped forward and planted the axehead into the closest ninja, killing the man instantly. He tore it free and swung it around, hacking another man's head off. After throwing it directly into the third man's chest, and grabbed a kunai and stabbed the fourth man a few times, giving his comrades enough to time to register what was going on, and react. Hidan felt the blades slice the skin on his back, and dropped his most recent victim. He kicked the man behind him and leapt away, grabbing his stake from the ground. He kicked the man down as he tried to get up and after a few parries with another ninja, slit his throat. He kicked the downed man again, and then jumped on his head, sighing contently as he felt it cave in beneath his boots.

"And there was fucking one." Hidan turned to the Anbu and smiled. They both charged at the same time, Hidan leaving himself wide open and he laughed as the blade entered his chest. It had let him get close enough to bite the man's neck, enjoying the taste of blood.

"God! What the hell!" The Anbu jumped away, and Hidan began making his symbol in blood on the ground. Once it was completed, Hidan promptly stabbed his own leg, and the Anbu fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Oh yeah! That shit feels fucking amazing! You can feel it can't you? That's fucking empathy right there!"

"What are you doing to me you monster?!"

"I'm teaching you that you should be kinder to those around you! You go through life, not caring about others' pain and suffering, you just fucking ignore them! That shit ends today! Until you understand someone else's pain, you can't fucking judge them! Until you know what they're going through, you have no right to fuck with their lives! Now, let's experience the ultimate pain together buddy! I know you're going to fucking love it!" Hidan dropped his stake, and grabbed both sides of his head. When he was sure the man was looking him in the eyes, he began to twist. The Anbu screamed in pain as he felt his own head being twisted, and slowly he felt each vertebrae crack and snap. Hidan was laughing, enjoying every moment of it, and finally reached the limit that his neck could stretch to. He stopped and the Anbu was still writhing on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Please! Stop! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Okay." Hidan then jerked his head in the opposite direction, snapping his own neck. The Anbu's head jerked as well and he went silent, his limp body falling to the ground. Hidan fell over as well, and struggled through the pain of forcing his head back the way it was supposed to be. He got up slowly, making sure it had reset properly. And went to check on the girl. She was still unconscious, but otherwise, she had remained unharmed. Hidan picked her up and carried her back to the village, stopping only to collect his stake and his brand new axe. The girl began to stir and Hidan set her down, leaning against a tree. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"I was able to get rid of those guys. You're safe now."

"Really?" Hidan nodded, and that's when she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much sir!" Hidan awkwardly returned the hug, and after a few seconds let go.

"Sir, allow me to buy you dinner. It's the least I could do."

"Okay. That would be nice." The two walked back into the village, heading for Ichiraku's. Well into their second bowls, a woman entered the restaurant. She was wearing a white dress, and Hidan noticed that she too had bright red eyes. There was something about her that was familiar. Both her and the girl must have been related.

"Mirai? Where have you been?" His companion finished slurping up her ramen and smiled.

"Mom, I'm getting dinner with my friend. This is...Actually, I never asked your name." She turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hidan." At that moment, the owner of the restaurant, Mr. Teuchi came out and smiled.

"Ah! Kurenai-Sensei! It's great to see you again! What will you have?" Hidan choked on his ramen and looked back at her. _That's Kurenai?! She was with that guy...What was his name...Asuma...And if that's her daughter...Then that means...that she's...his daughter...and that's...his wife...Fuck._ Hidan looked at Kurenai, who was glaring at him. She quickly rushed over and punched him as hard as she could.

"Mom! What's going on?!"

"Stay away from her! Do you hear me?!" Hidan was trying to stand up, but she quickly broke a stool and bashed his head with a leg, knocking him against the floor, hitting his head a second time. His ears were ringing, and he was seeing multiple Kurenais, each swinging a wooden stick. _Fuck._ And each one connected with his skull, causing him to fall again.

"Mom! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Mirai, I don't ever want you anywhere near him! I know that Shikamaru dug you up, and you're free again, but come near my family and I will bury you once more!" Mirai stopped once she heard her mentor's name. _Shikamaru...buried this man? But why? He's only buried once person, but that was...the man who killed dad._ That's why the name sounded familiar. This man she was sharing ramen with was the reason that she didn't have a father. Hidan looked up, his ears no longer ringing and was satisfied to see that there were only one Mirai. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You…"

"Mirai…"

"You...killed him." Hidan was immediately reminded of why he went out into the woods in the first place. Everytime he tried to help, he just fucked it up more. The world was better off when he was stuck in that hole.

"It's your fault he's dead." Hidan jumped up and fled the restaurant, never stopping his stride until he reached the Nara household. He quickly threw open the door, and rushed to his room, not even stopping to say hi to Temari or her husband. He didn't want them to know he was so hurt, that his heart was breaking, that he was in such agony, but then again, when did he get what he wanted? He closed the door and fell to the floor, sobbing. _Why am I such a fucking monster?! Why is it everytime I try to fix anything, five other things fucking break?! Why me?! I mean, what the fuck?! I'm always alone! I'll always be alone! There is no amount of empathy that can save me!_ Hidan heard the door open and he felt two arms close around him.

"It's okay Hidan. It's okay. What happened?" Temari was hugging him, trying to console him while her husband watched from the doorway.

"I can't fucking do anything right! I'm a fucking monster! I try to help, and I only end up hurting people! The only good thing I did was lay in that fucking hole for eighteen years!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hidan, that's not true at all, and you know that."

"Yes it is!" Shikamaru sighed and Temari just hugged the immortal tighter.

"You're a member of our family, and Shikami and Shikadai love you so much. As do Shikamaru and I. We wouldn't be complete without you in our family, and we benefited greatly from you being here."

"I just want to be left alone. Please." Temari sighed, and released him. She walked towards the door, but stopped and looked back in.

"We're always here if you need us." Hidan nodded, and after hearing the door close, he crawled into bed. Like many nights before, he cried himself to sleep that night. It wasn't until much later that he woke up. A sound had woken him, and he looked out the window, seeing that it was dark outside, the moon in the center of the sky. But that wasn't the only part that was different. There was a person standing in the window. Mirai. Hidan slowly sat up in his bed.

"What do you want?" She climbed into the room and sat down on the other end of the bed.

"I wanted to talk." Hidan gulped, and nodded, signaling that she should continue.

"Shikamaru told me about how you killed my dad. He told me everything, from how you laughed, you mocked him later, you enjoyed taking his life. You enjoyed taking him from my mom. You enjoyed taking him from me. Yeah, he died a hero in our village's eyes, and that's great, and I'm proud of him. I'm so proud of him. I feel honored to see his name inscribed on the memorial stone at the training grounds. But a name inscribed on a stone doesn't ask how your day at school went. A memorial doesn't watch you take your first steps. A dead hero isn't at home, spending time with his family. You did that." Mirai took a deep breath, and Hidan noticed that there were tears coming down her face.

"I've often wondered what life would be like if he was alive. He'd have been so proud to see me become a chunin. I'd be able to smile and laugh to myself as my mother scolded him for smoking in the house. I would have been able to get mad and scream and yell at him for scaring away the first boy I brought home. I could have hugged him and shared with him that he's going to be a grandfather. But no. You prevented that. Because of you, I can't ever kick his ass at shogi. Because of you, he never got to walk me down the aisle. Because of you, I never got to say good-bye the way a daughter is supposed to. But none of those are the worst pain. What hurts the most, is that because of you, I never got to say hello. That's your fault." Hidan was trying not to break down and cry, Mirai was already doing more than enough of that for both of them. Hidan buried his head in his knees, and shed a few tears. But he jumped when she gently picked his head up, and looked into his eyes.

"But because of you, I get to see tomorrow. Because of you, I get to live life. Because of you, I can become a jonin, be there for my friends when they need me, lead a genin squad of my own, be someone's mentor, someone's daughter, someone's friend, someone's wife, someone's mother. That's also your fault. So thank you. I know my father wouldn't want me holding a grudge, but he's a better person than I am. I can't forgive you, nor can I forget what you did. But I can live my life, and make him proud wherever he is. You're not a saint, but I also don't think that you're a monster. Sometimes, people come into conflict, and people end up dead. I don't blame you for my father's death, but that doesn't mean that I'll forget that you killed him." She stood up, and climbed out the window, and then looked back at the white-haired man.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad that you're not underground anymore." She jumped down and Hidan kept staring out the window. After a few minutes, he laid back down and went to sleep with a smile on his face. Someone had relieved him of his pain. Someone had released him. And with that thought in mind, he drifted to sleep, and rested perfectly for the first time in a long time.

 **I hope that everyone liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This one holds a special place in my heart! So review and let us know if you liked it! Enjoy and take care everybody!**


End file.
